Fatherhood
by A Writer With Mixed Interests
Summary: While Omid and Christa are traveling the country, they learn of the latter's pregnancy. Omid's reaction is...about what you might expect from him. Takes place one week before the zombie apocalypse. *Cover image edited by Assassin's Creed Master*


**Fatherhood**

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another idea that popped into my brain one day. :P This was to (hopefully) cure some writer's block I have with my one-shot about Sarah and Nick. This is how I would predict Omid reacting to Christa's pregnancy.<strong>

**By the way, this is a totally random doctor, not Vernon or Carlos. :P**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead Game and its characters belong to Telltale Games.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Did you <em>see<em> all those exhibits?!" Omid asked his girlfriend excitedly. The two of them were coming out of a history museum during their cross-country trip around the United States. Needless to say, Omid was having a grand time in the state of Tennessee.

Christa rolled her eyes in an almost playful manner. "Yes, Omid. You've been going off and on about them since we got here...this morning."

"But how can I _not?"_ Omid continued, the brightness of his smile matching the expression in his huge eyes. "The Civil War badges, the statues...hell, they even had portraits of war heroes on the ceiling! Parker's Run was one hell of a museum, if I do say so myself."

"And you didn't break anything this time," Christa praised him humorously. She was thinking about that one museum back in Kansas, when Omid had accidentally snapped a penis off of one statue from the 1600's and somehow toppled at least five more over.

"That was ONE time, babe!" Omid waved it off. He took out the beer hat that he had bought a couple of days earlier and placed it on his head. If you asked Christa, it made him look a little ridiculous.

"We're lucky we got out of there in time."

"Yeah, yeah," Omid shook his head. "Oh, hey, do you think Whiskers would like something from the-"

"Ugh," Christa cut him off with a groan. Those damn cramps were back again, and it wasn't from her period (or Monthly Satanism, as Omid ever-so-lovingly referred to it). For some reason, it was pretty late. She was feeling pretty nauseous too, and ran to the nearest trash bin to empty out her breakfast.

"Uh, Christa?" Omid asked, finding concern in his voice. "You're feeling okay...right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Christa stood up as straight as she could. She was only in her thirties, yet she was feeling older, the way her back was killing her.

The couple continued to walk along the town for a few more minutes until Omid brought up a good point. "You know, you've been doing this for the last week or so. Do you think you might be-"

"I said I'm FINE!" Christa barked at him. Omid actually winced; Christa could be rather scary when she was pissed, but lately she was scarier than usual.

Omid sighed but decided to drop it. "Alright. Just looking out for you, babe." He leaned up to kiss her on the cheek.

"I know," Christa agreed. But both of them knew that most of the time, it was the other way around, what with Omid's crazy stunts (that sometimes caused him to get hurt).

A few minutes later, the two of them reached their car, and as usual, Christa was reluctant to let Omid drive.

"Christa, _relax!_ I got this!" Omid beamed at her.

"Do you remember the last time I let you drive?" Christa inquired, her arms folded.

"Hey, those pedestrians were fine, weren't they?" Omid shrugged. "And besides, I got my license back when we left San Francisco!" The short man held up his license proudly, as if to boast further.

Christa sighed in annoyance, but decided to let her boyfriend drive as she was in no mood to argue. Like a gentleman, Omid opened up the passenger side door for her before climbing into the driver's seat.

Omid was singing rather off-key to the lyrics of "We Didn't Start The Fire" when once again, he noticed that Christa didn't quite look like...herself, so to speak. For whatever reason, she was placing her hands on her stomach, and her face was all scrunched up.

He didn't ask if she was okay this time, knowing that she would lie and say yes. Christa was definitely _not_ fine. It was then that Omid remembered walking past a hospital earlier in the day, and decided to swerve the car around (and actually did a pretty decent job of it).

"Omid...where are we going?" Christa asked slowly, frowning. She had had enough of history museums for the last week, and desperately hoped that they weren't going to another one.

"It's a...surprise!" Omid exclaimed, trying to think of an answer quickly.

Christa sighed. Knowing Omid, the word "surprise" could mean anything.

Omid pulled into the hospital parking lot within ten minutes. Christa noticed this and turned to glare at her boyfriend.

"What the hell are we doing here?" she demanded.

Omid quickly got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side, opening the door. "Christa, please, just...bear with me," he nearly begged, widening his eyes. No matter how old he got, this trick almost always worked.

"I'm not helpless, Omid!" Christa scolded him. "What the hell would be wrong with me that you had to bring me here?"

But the shorter man didn't answer, and it took nearly a full minute for Christa to finally exit the car. She reluctantly followed him into the outpatient part of the hospital and waited while Omid talked to one of the receptionists.

Omid approached Christa after a few minutes. Although she was probably pissed at him, he gave her one of his charming smiles. "Hey, you're in luck. There was two spots open and we've filled one of them."

"Great," Christa rolled her eyes.

It didn't take long for a nurse to come out into the lobby, carrying a clipboard. "Christa Addams?"

"Right here!" Omid called, taking Christa's hand and raising it.

The nurse nodded. "Follow me."

The next thing Christa knew, she was seated on the cot bed, and Omid was in a chair nearby. The nurse had said the contracted words, "The doctor will be with you shortly," before exiting the small room.

Omid decided to tell a story about their cat, Whiskers, to try and distract Christa. The woman found it funny; when it came to cats, history, trains, and other little things, Omid became giddy like an excited child. But that was one of the things she loved most about him, how he got excited over some things taken for granted.

"Hello, good afternoon," the doctor greeted as he entered the room, shaking hands with Omid and then Christa, "I'm Dr. Clark. I take it this is a prenatal visit?"

"...A what?" Omid didn't know what "prenatal" meant.

"A visit involving pregnancy," Dr. Clark confirmed.

"Ah. Um, I think she has-"

"My boyfriend thinks I have the symptoms for pregnancy," Christa finished, shooting her boyfriend a "I can handle myself " look. "But...I'm not too sure myself."

"I see," Dr. Clark nodded. "Have you tested?"

Christa shook her head. At that, Dr. Clark began asking a variety of questions, such as Christa's primary doctor, medical history, and more. After what seemed like _hours_ to Omid, Dr. Clark finally began the test by handing Christa a cup and telling her to go to the bathroom.

"The test results may take several hours," the doctor informed Omid.

Omid nodded once, bouncing his leg in anticipation. His heart was pounding rapidly. If Christa was pregnant, then what? Would there finally be an Omid Junior? Would the baby hate him? What would the cat think? What-

His thoughts were interrupted when Christa returned from the bathroom, and he shot her a smile. "Welcome back, babe."

"The two of you can head off to the lobby while my assistants run the test," Dr. Clark told them.

The two obliged, but Christa didn't seem too happy about being brought to the hospital against her will. More thoughts flooded Omid's head. Nine months would pass quicker than they knew it, both of them would have to tell their families, and-

"Miss Addams, the results are in."

Omid's head snapped up. Had hours really gone by? Holy hell, those were some quick hours. He noticed Christa stand up when her name was called, and he followed her and the nurse into Dr. Clark's office.

Dr. Clark was organizing some papers in front of them when Omid and Christa walked in, and he beckoned for them to take a seat.

"Miss Addams, as you know, the results have just come in," Dr. Clark began. "The symptoms you have been experiencing are in fact normal, meaning that the test came back positive. Congratulations."

Omid's face flustered up, and he began to sweat. It seemed as though something had swooped in and taken away his breath. Christa and the doctor looked at him in a funny way. Luckily, Omid regained his breath pretty quickly, and stood up from his chair.

"Did you hear that, babe? You're pregnant!" Omid cheered. "Do you know how long I've been wanting this?! We're gonna be the perfect little family, okay? All complete! We're gonna get lots of toys and clothes, and I'm going to teach it everything I know! I'm gonna be a d-"

That was when he stopped again, realizing his words. His eyes widened. "I'm gonna be a daddy..."

Omid's words cut off when he promptly fainted to the ground at the thought of being a father. Christa immediately got up and rushed to him, Dr. Clark not far behind.

"Omid! Omid, honey, are you all right?" Christa asked almost frantically, patting his face to get him to wake up.

Luckily, this seemed to work. Omid opened his eyes and gave his girlfriend a smile. "Hey, Christa? Let's call him Omid Junior."

"No, Omid."

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh...so yeah. I've been wanting to write a little something about Omid and Christa for awhile now, so I hope it turned out good. XD My multiple-chapter project I'm working on will be up (hopefully) soon. Please make sure to leave feedback!<strong>


End file.
